parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin-US) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) Remake. Characters *Henry *James *Two Green Branch Line Coaches *Edward *Foolish Freight Cars *Caboose *Thomas *Eyes Shut Thomas (Working Hard Expression) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Special Letter) *Annie and Clarabel *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Red Express Coach *Red and White Express Coach Transcript *Narrator: One morning, Henry was feeling very sorry for himself. Sometimes, he could pull trains, but sometimes, he felt he had no strength at all. *Henry: I suffer dreadfully. And no-ones. *James: Rubbish, Henry! *Narrator: Snorted James. *James: You don't work hard enough. (leaves Henry in the shed) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt spoke to him too. *Sir Topham Hatt: What's wrong with you? You've had lots of new parts and new paint, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another engine instead of you to do the work. *Narrator: This made Henry, his driver, and his fireman very sad. (Henry goes to Knapford station to collect his two green branch line coaches at the back) Sir Topham Hatt was waiting when Henry came to the platform. He had taken off his hat, and coat, and put on overalls. (Henry whistles and departs) Henry managed to start, but his fireman was not satisfied. *Henry's Fireman: Henry is a bad steamer *Narrator: He said to Sir Topham Hatt. *Henry's Fireman: I build up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat. (Henry arrives at Edward's station, blowing his whistle) *Narrator: Henry tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough and came to a stop outside Edward's station. *Henry: Oh dear. *Narrator: Thought Henry. *Henry: I shall have to go away. Oh dear. Oh dear. *Narrator: (Henry is uncoupled and is put on a siding) All he could do was to go slowly onto a siding. And Edward took charge of the train. (Edward blows his whistle and couples to Henry's train) Sir Topham Hatt and the fireman went on discussing Henry's troubles. *Sir Topham Hatt: What do you think is wrong, fireman? *Narrator: Asked Sir Topham Hatt. *Fireman: Excuse me, Sir. *Narrator: He answered. *Henry: But the fact is the coal is wrong. We've had a poor lot lately, and today, it's worse. The other engines can manage, they have big fireboxes. Henry's is small and can't make the heat. With Welsh Coal, he'd be a different engine. *Sir Topham Hatt: It's expensive. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: But Henry must have a fair chance. James shall go and fetch some. (Edward whistles and departs from the station with Henry's coaches) *Narrator: When the Welsh coal came, Henry and his driver were excited. (The Welsh Coal has arrived) *Henry's Driver: Now we'll show them, Henry, old fellow. *Narrator: (the fireman shovels coal into Henry's furnace) They carefully made his fire, putting large lumps of coal, like a wall on the outside. Then the glowing middle was covered with smaller lumps. (Henry whistles) *Henry: You're spoiling my fire! *Narrator: Complained Henry. *Henry's Fireman: Wait and see. *Narrator: Said the fireman. *Henry's Fireman: We'll have a roaring fire, just when we want it. *Narrator: The fireman was right. (Henry is at Knapford station's platform one, letting off steam, with his water boiling nicely, and coupled to his two green branchline coaches) When Henry reached the platform, the water was boiling nicely, and he had to let off steam. *Sir Topham Hatt: How are you, Henry? *Henry: Peep! Peep! (whistles twice) *Narrator: Whistled Henry. *Henry: I feel fine. *Sir Topham Hatt: Have you a good fire, driver? *Henry's Driver: Never better, Sir, and plenty of steam. *Sir Topham Hatt: No record breaking. *Narrator: Warned Sir Topham Hatt. (Henry whistles and sets off of Knapford station) *Henry's Driver: Henry won't need pushing, Sir. I'll have to hold him back. (Henry slowly puffs along the main line, hauling his green and yellow coach, red coach, and red and white coach behind, passing a freight train pulling away) *Narrator: (as Henry whistles) Henry had a lovely day. He had never felt so well in his life. He wanted to go fast, but his driver wouldn't let him. *Henry's Driver: Steady, old fellow. *Narrator: He would say. *Henry's Driver: There's plenty of time. (blows Henry's whistle) *Narrator: They arrived early at the station. Thomas puffed in. (Henry has arrived at Elsbridge station with Thomas and Annie and Clarabel arriving) *Henry: Where have you been, lazybones? *Narrator: Asked Henry. *Henry: Oh, I can't wait for dawdling tank engines like you. Goodbye! (whistles and sets off at a high speed) *Thomas: Whoosh! *Narrator: Said Thomas to Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: Have you seen anything like that? *Narrator: Both Annie and Clarabel agreed that they never had. Trivia (The Main Episode: Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin)) *Henry's Special Coal will be narrated by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film a sad Henry at Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 2 will film a sad Henry talking. *Shot 3 will film an angry James talking. *Shot 4 will film James leaving. *Shot 5 will film Henry looking sad. *Shot 6 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 7 will film Henry looking upset. *Shot 8 will film Henry backing up and coupling to two green coaches. *Shot 9 will film Henry's cabin when he is moving. *Shot 10 will film Henry's fireman talking to Sir Topham Hatt. *Shots 11 and 12 will film Henry arriving and pulling into Wellsworth station. *Shot 13 will film a sad Henry talking. *Shots 14 and 15 will film Henry going away and going onto a siding while uncoupled from his two green coaches. *Shots 16 and 17 will film Edward puffing out of his siding and coupling up to Henry's two green coaches. *Shot 18 will film Henry's driver talking to Sir Topham Hatt. *Shot 19 will film Edward listening. *Shot 20 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 21 will film Henry looking sad. *Shot 22 will film Edward leaving with Henry's two green coaches. *Shot 23 will film the Welsh coal standing next to a happy Henry. *Shot 24 will film Henry's crew talking to Henry. *Shot 25 will film Henry's fireman stoking some coal into the furnace in Henry's cabin. *Shot 26 will film Henry's fire with the glowing middle part covered with smaller lumps in Henry's cabin. *Shot 27 will film Henry talking sadly. *Shot 28 will film Henry's fireman talking. *Shot 29 will film the gauge in Henry's cabin go up. *Shot 30 will film Henry at Knapford station, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, and his red and white Express coach. *Shot 31 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 32 will film Henry talking. *Shot 33 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 34 will film Henry's driver talking. *Shot 35 will film Henry wheeshing steam. *Shots 36, 37, 39, 40, 41, 43, 44, 45, and 46 will film Henry pulling his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, and his red and white Express coach where he departs, puffs along the line, stands at Elsbridge station, and leaves. *Shot 44 and 45 will film Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel entering Elsbridge station. *Shot 47 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 48 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 49 will film Annie and Clarabel shruging. *Shot 50 will film Thomas looking pleased. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9